Like Father, Like Daughter
by Valentina LaFontaine
Summary: Tabitha, never knew her parents, quite frankly she didn't want to, but by chance she just happen to know who they were. One Shot


_Authors Note: This is a one shot story me and my friend written out of boredom. Tabitha, nor the plot is NOT related to my pride and joy Honey and Sulphur, nor to any other work. I had to elt out some of these thoughts and ideas so I can focus on Honey and Sulphur clearly. Special Thanks to my best friend Alex for helping me with this story. :)  
I do not own Harley Quinn, nor The Joker, but I do own Tabitha. I think you guys get it.  
Enjoy kittens.  
_

**********  
I never knew my parents, nor did I ever have any desire to. When I was younger I used to pretend that my parents were famous movie stars and that they would one day find me, and I would live in luxury for the rest of my natural life. However this never came true. For a second or two I would wonder what they would look like, or what they were doing right now, then I would move on with my life and I would finish what was left of my dinner. What if they did find me? What if they actually tried to contact me in a weird way, like sending me a telegraph that I couldn't even understand. It's like wow this stinks more than your abandonment. Thanks.

By the time I was seventeen I came to accept that they would never find me, or truly want me. Maybe they were dead, well whatever the point is they were never coming to get me. End of story, cue curtain.

My name is Tabitha, last name isn't relevant nor do I even know it. The only reason why I know my first is because of the letter that my mom sent to me, and she didn't even bother to sign it. After reading it for a million times, I decided that it wasn't worth keeping since they didn't want to keep me. So I burned it, along with the baby clothes that they left me in. Even though it has been so long since I read it, I still remember it even today. She made it sound like she had no choice, like she was one day going to come back for me.

Well seven teen years later and hey guess what no sign from her or him. However my dear reader you'll learn of how I found them. I don't remember much from that day. I normally tend to black out for days at a time. Sometimes I wake up and I have no idea how I got there, but that's not important. I needed money so how else was a broke, homeless teenager suppose to get money? Pick pocketing? Yeah, I only got $12 dollars in change from some old lady, and another $2 dollars from some kid. So as I passed a convenient store a bright idea hit me. Rob it. So, I took the gun I stole from some hobo I met a few weeks back, and walked in. The cashier didn't seem to look too concerned. I mean this is Gotham, being robbed is like breathing.

I pointed the gun right at him, and he didn't give me a second look. He just reached into the register pulled out a fist full of money and put it in a bag and handed it to me. Of course I take it and run just in case he wanted to pull something on me. I ran into a alley, excited that I had actually pulled off my first armed robbery when I looked in the bag. I counted each fresh bill in my hands. 1...1...1...1..1.. The damn bastard gave me a bag full of ones. Oh the irony.

Well the "normal" criminal will demand more but by the time I get back he'd probably already be gone, or have a gun ready to shoot me dead. Maybe it was the right thing for me. I mean a man dies the way he lives, so I guess that would be right for me. Or I could die by my own hands and make everything easier on myself. I just took it as a learning experience and moved on with my countless number of ones and 12 bucks in change, to become one of the most notorious thieves in Gotham city.

After only a couple months I had already worked my way to robbing banks, along with a couple of guys I called friends and eventually brothers. One of my favorite brothers Alex knew someone called "The Joker" that I could get involved with, and maybe be part of a real gang. Of course I agreed I had nothing else to lose. He took me in the dead of night to an abandoned psyche ward. Usually they say first impressions are never true, but with The Joker it was.

He was maniacal prick with a cheap suit and stupid make up. Plus what the hell was up with his hair? Does he seriously take a bath, like ever? Another thing is it's called a toothbrush and Colgate. His teeth were so gross I couldn't even stand to see him talk. I could honestly deal with the hideous scars, just not the stupid look. Apparently he meant business from the beginning. I was not only the youngest but the only female, surrounded by crazed men who looked more grotesque than he did. I lead such a weird life. However my reader we must go back to the point.

We were suppose to do a job, that was simple. We were suppose to rob an armored truck, that contained millions of dollars. Simple right? Well not when you're the scapegoat. I was supposed to drive the truck away when they killed the drivers, so we could drive off with the money, but no one told me that they would leave and use me as bait for the police. I kept trying to ask where they wanted me to go, but all I got was silence. Pissed off, I got out off the truck in a dark parking lot and checked to see what they were doing back there. Oh goodie they all left. How did I not see this coming?

As any normal being would do I panicked running away from the armored truck like a pussy. Lucky for me Alex happened to be following us and picked me up and we drove away. Lucky kid much? Hell yes! I vowed revenged on the Joker. Now deiciding your revenge is simple, pulling it off is another story. He didn't plan on me being alive that was for sure, he expected me to be in Gordon's cage and probably hang myself with my own shoe laces. Nope, not Tabitha.

Instead I stalked him and followed him to his home. It was a small house in the Narrows of town. A area I was very familiar with. I'm sure he knew someone was out there but being the paranoid guy he was it could be anyone. I sneaked up onto the roof near his own personal room by climbing up onto the rooft using the over grown vines on the side of the house. I looked into the room, apparently he had enough dough and charm to get a girl and a very good looking one.

Okay more than good looking she was pretty sexy, I'd have to admit. Something was unnerving about her though, she looked a bit like me. Only with more make up and hair extensions. She was combing her blonde hair and staring at herself in her cracked vanity mirror. She had bruises up and down her pale back. For a second I almost felt sorry for her, she looked sad. He came into sight in the room, he took off his jacket making him look much less intimidating than he did before and talked to her. I couldn't hear what they were saying so I tried to push myself up against their window. Still nothing so bright idea I tried to open the window but not knowing it was already cracked it made a crunch noise. My heart began pounding in my ears, when I saw him shift his emotionless eyes towards the window.

I pushed myself down and rolled away from the window. My feet holding me up on the slanted roof. I tried to keep still when I saw him open it and peak out. He stayed there for a few seconds maybe more I don't remember when he walked back into the room leaving the window open. It was pretty dark outside so thank heaven he couldn't see me. Now I could hear their conversation clearly.

"What was that?" the woman asked.

"Don't worry about it."

"Maybe it was a bird, or some sort of animal."

"I said don't ah, worry about it Harley."

"Sorry Puddin'."

_Puddin'_? Yuck, I would rather slit my wrist than call someone "Puddin'" This made me chuckle a bit. I don't know why it was such a good idea to laugh but I couldn't stop and the harder I tried to keep it in the louder it was. What stopped it was the sound of his foot steps growing closer to the window. I tried to fake invisibility by closing my eyes and praying and for a second I thought it worked, until I heard a crash and felt a cloth drape over my mouth. My whole body went into shock and I didn't fight. By the time I decided to fight back I had drifted off into a deep sleep.

When I woke up all I smelled was liquor and perfume. I opened my eyes and saw the woman smiling at me on her bed. She looked too joyful for my taste. She gave me a quick wave.

"Hey, darling." she said with a smile. I looked to the right and left of me, making sure she wasn't talking to anyone else. I lifted my arms but then I realized I had been tied down to a chair like some sort of captive.

"Uh hi." I replied. "Let me go?" I asked sweetly. She shook her head.

"Sorry love."

"Right, _please _let me go?" I asked again this time more annoyed. She laughed. "Puddin'?" she called out. "She's got your sense of humor."

"Uh.."

I had nothing else to say and I felt it was better that I didn't say much. She leaned next to me, and tugged on the ropes that binded me.

"Sorry we just wanted to make sure you didn't run away."

I was wondering why she cared so much to keep me alive for this long? Why didn't she just hurry up and kill me? Since there was no other choice, I just sat there letting her feel comfortable while she could.

"So your name is Tabitha?" Oh great, she was trying to make conversation. I nodded. "Can I call you Tabby? It's such a cute little nickname."

"Whatever." I grumbled, twisting my hands out from the ropes. They were a little loose. I thought it was best to keep working at it while she talked, and man could she talk. Even if I wanted to join a conversation with her, I couldn't get a word in.

"It's so hard to believe that after all these years, we found you, well found us. Who would've thought, that you'd be still alive."

"What do you mean?" I questioned still trying to work my hands out from the loose ropes. She stopped to open a wine bottle, and pour it in a glass. She took a big gulp and set the glass down again.

"Um, well it's nothing."

"Okay?" I frowned rolling my eyes getting frustrated at these damn ropes. She started smoking a cigarette blowing smoke in the air. Maybe she thought it looked sexy. She sat opposite of me on their bed again. I had noticed that it was unmade, not that it mattered but the covers were barely set on the bed. Someone enjoyed rough sex.

She pushed her hair back and rubbed my cheek. "You're everything I thought you would be." That made me really uncomfortable.

'Stop being so nice to me! Kill me all fucking ready!' I wanted to scream.

"Thanks? Uh, you too." Harley smiled proudly and yelled to Joker, probably.

"Come and talk to her."

"No." he said back coldly.

"Why not?" He didn't reply. She called for him a few more times before shrugging. "Oh who cares? It's just you and me hmm baby?"

"Yes?" I said so confused. She picked up the bottle from the table, but instead of putting it in a glass she drank from the bottle and it down on the table again and exhaled smoke.

"I bet you have a lot of questions."

"Pretty much." I said finally able to get one arm free, using it to get the other free. I had my arms behind my back still giving her the impression that I remained her captive. I kept my eye on that wine bottle and turned my eyes towards her."I have more questions than you could even answer" I said as I grabbed the bottle from the side table and smashed it over her head. She fell to the floor hard, moaning in pain covered in wine.

I felt bad for her, she probably got enough beatings as it was but right now I had to focus on me and my escape. I walked out of the room looking for him. I found him sitting on a aged, torn up couch watching the news and chuckling to himself as the anchor woman talked about a bank that had been robbed earlier and the suspect was still at large. I quietly walked to him, knowing that if I didn't take my chance when he wasn't paying attention he wouldn't let me have another one. I stood over him and without hesitation I pressed his make up smeared head down and plunged the broken wine bottle into his throat. His eyes were widen not in fear but more in shock. He gurgled and choked on his own blood as he held his throat letting the blood slip through his thin fingers. I never attempted to killed anyone before but it felt surprisingly good, and natural.

When I saw the look on his face he looked emotionless but somewhat confused and maybe.. proud. This made no sense to me until I thought about what Harley had said earlier.

"_She has your sense of humor_", "_You're just like I imagined you would be_", "_It's hard to believe_ _after all these years, we found you_." "_Who would've thought you would still be alive?_"

It all made sense now. The person who I had vowed revenge on and the people who had captured me were my… That's when Harley screamed. "You've just killed your father!" Now it was all three of us in one room. Mother, father and daughter together at last. It wasn't the reunion I had longed for, seeing my father die by my hands. What could I do? He was dying on the second hand couch and my mother was still in shock. She burst into tears and ran to his side. She held his head in her arms crying. She looked up at me the hurt in her eyes it was too unbearable for me.

I dropped the bottle that still had his blood on the jagged edges. I felt trapped and backed slowly up against the wall. Tears fell through my eyes burning my cheeks as they fell. I couldn't speak, I couldn't even think. I fell to my knees and cried into the floor. Now my reader there was no option for me. I couldn't do anything at that point but maybe throw myself out a window to avoid the repercussions of my actions. When it suddenly struck me, if I just ran away there would always be that fear that Harley would get her own revenge on me. I couldn't let it happen. I picked up the bottle and walked behind Harley who was completely insane by the sight of her dying lover. I noticed that on the table behind her was a knife, his famous knife that he had used on countless victims. I put the bottle down and flicked open the knife. How natural it felt to hold his knife. The handle tightly in my hands was the perfect fit. She didn't seem to be aware of my presence. Before I could let her know I quickly dug the knife into her throat and slit it from ear to ear. She didn't seem to be disturb at the thought of death, she fell into place next to Joker letting their blood flow together, absorbed into the stained smelly carpet.

I walked away still holding the knife, I wasn't going to let this go. It was apart of me now just like they always been. I could run away from everything else in this world. I could've just left and ran down the street never to return, I could've stayed and become a family, not a happy one but still a family. Even though they were dead, they're still inside me. We share the same blood and I'm bound by that. I left the house finally getting both of my wishes. The first was to meet my parents, and the second was to get my revenge. Since both was now achieved…I could finally rest happily, with a smile on my face.

Fin

********

_Haha like I said that was a piece my friend and I wrote to kill boredom for a bit. Quite dark, yes but I like it. This is a one shot I won't be writing another one with Tabitha in it. As much as I liked writing her I don't find her totally necessary to use again. It made me sad to kill off Joker and Harley though. I'm glad it's over. Leave a review if you'd like, but don't forget to check out my other stories and tell me what you think (Once again. all not related). Thanks loves. -Val._


End file.
